Full Moon
by RCCB
Summary: What happens when part of the La Push pack moves to Beacon Hills? Who is their new alpha? And who is stalking Isaac? - God I feel stupid, we just moved here and this is supposed to be the non-imprinted part of the pack. Way to go Rye mess it up on the first day and imprint on the first one of them you make eye contact with. Who am I kidding he is so handsome
1. Why Me

**Why Me?**

I pulled into the Beacon Hills school parking lot on my Ducati 848 EVO. Behind me were the guys in our Aston Martin Vanquish. While they found a spot to park I pulled my bike up next to the other three bikes near the sidewalk. There was a large space between two of them and the dirt bike. I pulled up into that space because there were cars on either side. Standing between the dirt bike and the Jeep on it's others side was three guys. Two of them are muscular and tall a lot like my brothers but not as tall. I could tell the third one plays sports but he is different than the rest.  
As I got off my Ducati and put it on the kick stand all three of them started to stare at me. I could tell that a lot of other students around the parking lot were staring too. Today for my first day at Beacon Hills I have on dark blue boot cut jeans with brown heeled boots. On top I have on a dark brown leather bomber jacket and a mint green tank top. I took off my helmet and let my curly light auburn hair fall down the back of my jacket. At that moment my eyes locked with one of the guys standing by the Jeep. In that moment everything around us disappeared. All I could see were his piercing eyes. I forced myself to look away, this could not be happening. God I feel stupid, we just moved here and this is supposed to be the non-imprinted part of the pack. Beacon Hills was supposed a temporary place for those of us that don't have imprints. Way to go Rye mess it up on the first day and imprint on the first one of them you make eye contact with. Who am I kidding he is so handsome. Anyway I can't just stand here all day. He was standing the closest to the sidewalk and I had to walk past them. He looked so cute standing there with his mouth hanging open staring at me. As I walked by I gently touched under his chin and whispered.  
"Close your mouth sexy you don't want to catch moths"  
I smiled and kept walking, taking my bag from Seth as I came up to my brothers. I could hear the three guys whispering about something as my brothers and I headed inside but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. So we all had to wait in the office and then were walked to our first class by one of the attendants after the bell rang. I was the last one to be dropped off. I had to wait in the hall while the attendant talked with the teacher before I could go in. When I walked in with the teacher everyone was staring a like usual. People always stare at me and my brothers. They stare at my brothers because who wouldn't stare at four six feet something guys that are 200 pounds of pure muscle. They stare at me well because I'm a girl who is six foot tall with kind of light hair and naturally very tan. And I happen to get my beauty from vampires who are perfect. So yeah everyone stares.  
"Class this is Bryanne Wolfe. Tell us a little bit about yourself Bryanne"  
"Well I guess first unlike most my name isn't pronounced Brianna. It's pronounced Bry-ann. Most people just call me Rye though. Anyway I just moved here from Alaska with my older sister and four brothers."  
"Sorry about that"  
"No worries everyone gets it wrong at fist."  
"Go ahead and take the empty seat next to Mr. Lahey."  
Of course the one open seat had to be right next to my new imprint. I should be happy that I imprinted and part of me is but the rest of me isn't happy at all. I don't know if it has to do with the fact that I'm pretty sure he will think I am insane if I tell him that I am a wolf. Maybe it's because this will affect my status in the pack. As I took my seat I inhaled a deep breath taking in his scent. Once I had his scent he could never go anywhere without me knowing. Being a natural born tracker is one of my many talents. Great uncle Emmett likes to tease me about my tracking skills by calling me a bloodhound. I took a second deep breath to make sure I separated his scent from the others around us. This only confused me more than I already was today. I could clearly hear his heart beat but his blood doesn't call to me, something about him isn't human. I mean I'm part vampire after all, any type of blood smells sweet to me. Even that of my pack brothers. But not his, maybe it has something to do with him being my imprint. It's going to be a lot harder to track him than I thought. With animals, humans and shape shifters I track them using the scent of their blood, hence the reference to a bloodhound. As for vampires, it's their almost painfully sweat scents that I use to track. Once my father and grandfather find out about this I'm sure I won't have to worry about how to tell him that I'm a wolf and imprinted on him.  
I made it until lunch and then I couldn't handle it anymore. I seemed to have the exact same schedule as Mr. Lahey whose name I learned is Isaac. I told the office that I was ill and needed to go home. They believed me but I knew my brothers didn't, I never become ill. I need to talk all of this through with Leah without the guys around. I drove home as fast as I dared.  
"Leah" I called entering the house.  
She came running into the room slightly worried.  
"What's wrong Rye?"  
"Can we go for a run while we talk about it?"  
"Sure, we haven't set up a perimeter yet so why not."  
We headed into the wooded area behind the house. After making sure no one was around we phased. Our house wasn't as far away from town as we hoped it would be but it was what we could find.  
"So what has me little sister so worried that she had to come home from school?"  
"Well, I guess you could say that some of it is l good news. "  
"Alright so how is it good?"  
"Okay, you of course know that everyone has been wondering if the two of us will ever imprint. Today I found out that we can imprint."  
"Are you telling me that you imprinted on someone?"  
"Yes unless there is some other explanation for what happened today. Watch and I will show you."  
I thought back to my arrival at school this morning, letting her see everything including my feelings.  
"I would have to say you definitely imprinted. It's great to know that it is possible maybe there is still hope for me."  
I took off running but not too fast that Leah couldn't easily catch up with me.  
"There has always been hope for you Leah. Collin likes you."  
"I know but I see him as a brother, like Seth. When you came home you looked like you were going to cry. Was that because you were happy you imprinted? Because you totally should be, he is hot."  
"I know I should be happy I imprinted but I'm not. We only came here for a couple years. I mean why would he want to move away from all of his family and friends just because I tell him he is my soul mate."  
"Don't worry so much none of the imprints have rejected their wolf."  
"It's not really rejection I'm worried about. It's the fact that I know when my Dad, Grandpa Edward and Sam they are going to freak out. And so will Uncle Paul for that matter."  
"They can't do anything about it. Remember out most important law is that we can't harm the imprint of another wolf."  
"But he isn't human; I don't know what he is."  
"Rye none of us are human."  
"I know that but his scent doesn't have the same chemical makeup of either a human or vampire. It's slightly like a wolf but yet a lot different. He is something super natural like us I just don't know what."  
"Bryanne, one of us finally imprinted and I want you to be happy about it. We won't say anything to your dad and Edward until we know what he is."  
"What about the other guys when we phase with them?"  
"When they find out they will be ordered not to say anything."  
"Alright"  
We continued to run for awhile. Just as we were about to head home something caught my attention and I stopped dead in my tracks. Leah skidded to a halt a few feet in front of me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just take a deep breath through your nose."  
I waited quietly while she did.  
"What the hell is that scent?"  
"That scent is like his only has more of a lemon scent to it. His was a little more like fresh berries."  
We didn't get to talk about it more because the guys phased.  
"Rye what happened today?"  
"I just needed to go for a run that's all. I'm fine now Brady don't worry."  
"Where are you two?"  
Leah answered and told them that we were heading home. The rest phased back except for Brady who waited for us to get back to the house. Brady has always worried about me, my whole life. He doesn't know that I know this up he is so protective of me that when he thinks there is something bothering me he comes into my room several times to watch over me for a few minutes while I sleep. He tends to treat me like the others treat their imprints. I don't mind having someone around like that but sometimes it can be over bearing. When we got back to the house Embry was fixing dinner. I had made it my own personal job to make sure all of the guys can cook. They don't know how to make much but I was smart enough to teach them different things. That way all six of us take turns cooking.  
Even before we moved here to Beacon Hills I lived with my pack. I wanted to be independent and my parents love to travel. Not that I don't like traveling but I didn't want to do it as often as them. They love me greatly and didn't like the idea at fist of me moving with the pack. Truth is I still don't think they like the idea. Before we moved I still lived with my parents but when I didn't want to travel with them I stayed with the pack or my other family. I have always had multiple homes.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. New

**I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**New**

**Isaac's POV**  
Scott, Stiles and I were all standing in the parking lot yesterday talking about the alpha pack and the most recent deaths when a new motorcycle pulled in. Who would want to move to Beacon Hill in the middle of the school year? Especially with all of the murders going on. Either they are extremely brave or they have a death wish.  
The last person I ever expected got off the motorcycle. No, I don't know her but she has got to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Her clothes clung to her body but not grossly tight. She has light brown curly hair that falls to the middle of the back. Her skin is a beautiful medium tan that isn't fake. And her eyes, an emerald green that you can easily get lost in. She only said a few words to me but her voice sounded like bells. It turns out her name is Bryanne and we have all of the same morning classes. She disappeared at lunch through. Stiles thinks that those four guys around her are strange. I can't say that I have seen them talk to anyone but her.  
"Lahey, are you attending cross country practice today or dream land? Get moving and catch up with the others."  
"Yes, coach"  
I took off running in the direction that the team had gone a few minutes before. I'm kind of surprised that Scott and Stiles didn't wait for me.  
"Right, at least try to keep up with Mr. Lahey since you missed yesterday."  
"Shouldn't be a problem."  
I almost fell over my own feet as I looked back to see her standing there with coach. Less than a minute later she caught up to me.  
"Careful, you wouldn't want to fall and damage your adorable face."  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
"No, anyway what has coach in a bad mood?"  
"He is always like that. You should see him coach lacrosse."  
"Do you play?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then I defiantly have to come watch."  
I almost couldn't help but to blush at that.  
"So who are all the guys that seem to hang around you?"  
"Those would be my brothers. What about you, do you have any siblings?"  
"No, but I'm pretty close to Scott and Stiles."  
"I see well I also have an older sister."  
"Must be nice. Didn't you say yesterday that you moved here with your sister and brothers, but what about your parents?"  
"They aren't around we all have part time jobs except for Leah who has a full time one. She takes care of us most of the time but I tend to have to help with the guys."  
"I know the feeling. I don't really know what happened to my mom and my dad died last year. I live with Scott and his mom."  
"Tell you what, if you can keep up then you can come see what having dinner with a bunch of sib lungs is like."  
She picked up the pace and I easily matched her. It wasn't as fast as I can run but it was fast for a human. After a little while she fell behind me in pace.  
"Do you want me to slow down?"  
"No it's fine keep going."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes"  
She had slowed a little more almost enough that she was about a block behind me.  
"Dude, for a wolf you run slowly."  
"I had company."  
"Who?"  
"Shhh. Stiles he didn't lose it."  
Bryanne came running up past us and as she did, she called out to me.  
"Isaac, I think you're losing. And my offer extends to your friends. "  
"What offer?"  
"She told me that if I could keep up with her that I was invited to dinner."  
"Then we could find out what is up with those guys. I'm pretty sure they are her brothers."  
"They are."  
"Then let's go."  
We easily caught up with her.

**Bryanne's POV**

I was really impressed that Isaac and Scott could keep up with me. I was running faster than human pace.

"There are my four slackers."

The whole team was waiting for us back at the school. Stiles was a little bit behind Isaac, Scott, and I. He couldn't quite keep pace.

"Now, that the whole team has finished you may all go home. I expect the four of you to stay with the rest of the team tomorrow."

I went into the girls' locker room to change. I slowly walked towards the showers, they weren't the nicest but I didn't want to wear my gym clothes home. It took me about an hour to shower, dry my hair and dress, including makeup. When I walked out to the parking lot, Isaac was leaning up against my Ducati.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"You owe me a dinner."

"I guess you're right I do. Where are Scott and Stiles?"

"They should be coming. Is this going to be alright with your family?"

"They will be alright with it. Besides it is my night to cook."

I pulled out my phone to call Leah and tell her to let the guys know that we would be having guest for dinner. She wasn't so sure about it until I told her who would be coming to dinner and then she was fine with it. I could hear the curiosity in her voice to know more about Isaac, I also want to know more about him.

"So would you like to ride the motorcycle or just lean against it?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

Scott and Stiles had come out of the school while I was on the phone with Leah. Isaac rode to my house with me. Really didn't like the fact that I tried to make him wear the helmet meaning I wouldn't have one. Scott was the one that made the compromise for us though. He rode in Stiles's jeep and let Isaac wear his helmet. Isaac wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I could feel what felt like fireworks shooting through me at his touch. Sure there were clothes between us but it just felt so lovely being so close to him. It suddenly didn't matter to me what he might be I would do anything to protect him. When we pulled into the drive Collin and Brady were sitting on the front porch.

"Rye did you bring home food."

"No, I didn't Collin."

"Why not, I'm starving?"

"Because I am going to cook"

"But it's late"

"Quit whining, we have guest."

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Scared

**Scared **  
Why on earth we moved to Beacon Hills I will never understand. This place makes me nervous and I'm half vampire half werewolf. There isn't much in this world that can harm me other than others of each of my kinds. But here in Beacon Hills there have been murders, lots of strange murders. You would think the local police would be able to find a serial killer in this place it isn't that large. I'm sure even Great Grandpa Charlie could solve these murders. Not that I want him around all of these strange occurrences, I don't think he can handle much more of the supernatural things. Apparently, according to Seth it took a lot to explain to him about mom and dad.  
I mean it's not like these deaths are being caused by the supernatural. If that was the case the pack and I would have caught them already. I know I told Leah that I don't believe that Isaac and his friends are human but I can tell through the small imprint bond that I share with Isaac it isn't them.  
So I have this theory about Isaac and his friends. Their scents, well except of Stiles are similar to those of the wolfs. I believe that they are some other strange type of wolf. I just have to figure out what type. I have made it my own personal job to find out what type. There is this small part of me that believes they are dangerous to us. Then again if that is the case why did I imprint on Isaac. Leah and I have still been hiding the fact that I imprinted from the guys. Though it is going to be really hard in a few hours. We are going to try to have a pack meeting with those back home. I'm not convinced it will work but dad sure is. And once my dad makes up his mind there is no changing it. Mom says that I get my stubbornness from dad but he says it comes from my grandma. Though grandpa says it's from dad and grandma which generally earns him a smack on the head from grandma.  
"Rye are you ready to head out for our meeting?"  
"I don't think I can do this Leah."  
"You'll be fine, but we need to get going we have a two hour run."  
"So dad gave in?"  
"Yeah, now let's go."  
Leah and I had been trying to convince my Dad that if he wanted to have this pack meeting then we should meet in La Push. I've never lived in La Push like the rest of the wolves. I have been there to visit several times through. Grandpa Billy of course still lives there as does Grandma Sue. For the most part Sam's pack still lives there except for Collin and Brady who decided to move with us. The rest of my Dad's pack lives in Alaska. Embry always talks about how strange it is that the packs all live in different places. He likes to tell me stories about how at one time there was only one pack. Sometimes I think it would be nice to only have one pack again but who would lead it.  
It felt wonderful running through the woods toward La Push. The run helped clear my head. Though it didn't help mind with its argument over whether I should tell my dad about the imprint or not. I want him to be proud that I imprinted but I'm scared of what he will think when I tell him about Isaac. Maybe I should just tell him that I imprinted but not tell him what I know about Isaac. I mean it's not like I myself know a lot about him. Another voice in my head is screaming no you can't tell your dad about Isaac, he will freak out when you tell him your imprint isn't human. I pretty sure that is the same voice that told me I wasn't happy about the imprint to begin with. If you don't tell him now it will only make it harder to tell him later.  
The meeting went about the same as it always does. We talked about patrols and normal pack things. We also got to meet the two new wolves that had joined Sam's pack since they moved.  
Hey, Leah go ahead and take the guys home I want to talk to my dad alone for a few minutes and then I will catch up.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, I need to do this.  
I walked away from the pack and phased. After dressing I went back to where our meeting was held to wait for my dad. A few minutes later I was being hugged from behind and twirled in the air. I took a deep breath to inhale his scent. It wasn't my dad like I had expected though it was my uncle Paul.  
"Hey princess"  
"Hey angry Bear"  
"Angry Bear huh?"  
He started tickling me. With Paul the saying don't poke the bear fits well. Except for the fact that he is a wolf and not a bear. Paul easily gets angry but he has a soft spot for me and Aunt Rachel.  
"Daddy the wolf is going to eat me!"  
My dad came running by and scooped me up off the low tree branch Paul had set me on to tickle me. Dad ran in circles around the tree a few times with Paul chasing us.  
"So baby girl how do you like California?"  
"It has a lot more sun then here and I miss everyone. But I have something to tell you."  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
"Well, on the first day of school I imprinted."  
"It better have been on a boy."  
"Shut-up Paul I'm being serious."  
"Really?"  
"Yes but he doesn't know anything yet. All I know is that his name is Isaac and that he doesn't really have a family."  
"Do the guys know?"  
"No, only Leah knows and she has met him. I'm trying to wait for the right time to tell him. I'm afraid of how he will react. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."  
"Alright, but when you do tell him I want to meet him."  
"Me too"  
I rolled my eyes at Uncle Paul.  
"Don't pick on the poor girl I'm sure once she tells him we will all get the chance to meet him."  
I turned around to face my hero. Standing directly behind me was Sam. I gave him a smile.  
"You should get going sweetheart. Leah and the guys are probably waiting for you."  
"Alright I'll see you all again soon."  
Once I was a ways into the woods I phased and ran to catch up with my pack but all I found was Leah.  
Where are the guys?  
I sent them on home. How did it go? Is Jake going to kill Isaac?  
It went well; Paul tried to make a joke out of it. Dad isn't angry he just wants to meet Isaac once I tell him about being a wolf and the imprint.  
See I told you that you were worried about nothing.  
Yes and no I didn't tell him about how we don't think that Isaac isn't human.  
When are you going to tell him that information?  
Once I know for sure what he is and when my mom is around.  
Are you going to tell the guys?  
I don't know yet but I'm sure they will find out soon because not only does my dad know but so do Paul and Sam. And we both know how Paul is at blocking things in his mind. I'm sure in time everyone will know.  
I think you need to tell Brady yourself though.  
Why is that?  
He fallows you around like a puppy and I'm pretty sure he likes you.  
Yeah I guess you're right. He does tend to try to treat me like the others treat their imprints. I promise to talk to him later to night.  
Why not when we get home?  
I have to go to the store and that will give me time to think about how to tell him and what to say. We have patrol together tonight.  
When we got home I headed to the store to go grocery shopping. Shopping is one of my jobs for the pack. I learned from Aunt Alice how to be good at shopping. Though it was Emily that taught me how to properly by food for the pack, considering they eat a ton. While I was at the store I seen Isaac. He seemed really worried. He told me he thought someone was fallowing me. When I first said hello he jumped like three feet in the air.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I hope to get at least five reviews from this chapter. **


	4. Truth

**Truth**

Well, I guess it's now or never. My overnight patrol with Brady starts in two minutes. I took a deep breath as I headed into the woods to phase for my shift.  
_Alright Embry, Collin go get some rest.  
Good night Rye.  
Yeah good night.  
Good night boys. Ready to go Brady?  
Of course  
_For the first hour we ran in complete silence. I couldn't think of how to start. Part of me was worried about Isaac.  
_What's wrong Bryanne? You haven't said anything.  
I have something to tell you and it's just a little hard. Remember how on the first day of school here I left early?  
Yes, you had all of us worried.  
I left early because I was scared.  
Scared of what?  
To face what happened and I am still scared.  
_He stopped running and I stopped next to him.  
_Was there something we didn't protect you from? I'm sure we are dead if that was the case. And when I find out who hurt you they are dead.  
No one hurt me and you can't kill anyone. That would break one of our laws. What I'm scared of is the fact that I imprinted.  
You imprinted? On who?  
I imprinted on Isaac Lahey.  
Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?  
Well, I told Leah as soon as I went home and I told my dad after our meeting today. I was scared about what everyone one will think.  
Don't you think we will be happy for you?  
You're not happy I can hear it in your thoughts.  
That's because I care a lot about you.  
I know you do. I'm just not sure why.  
That's because part of me loves you.  
In a way I will always love you too.  
Do you love Isaac?  
Yes and no. I don't really know a lot about Isaac right now. The thing is Isaac isn't human. I'm not sure what he is. That's why I was afraid.  
Do you know what he is now?  
No and you can't tell anyone I left that information out when I told my dad.  
Why didn't you tell Jake?  
I want to know everything before I tell him. This means waiting until I know what Isaac is. We should keep patrolling.  
Alright  
_We both took off running again. We ran for a few more hours of silence.  
_Rye do you smell that?  
It's a vampire. Call the rest of the pack I am going to fallow it.  
_I took off as quickly as I could after the scent of the vampire. A few moments later I heard Brady's call to the rest of the pack.  
_Where is it?  
I'm not sure yet Leah but I think there is only one.  
We are on our way.  
Damn it, the vampire isn't alone.  
You just said it was.  
I said I think. I only have one vampire scent but that's not the only fresh scent out here.  
Rye take a deep breath. Do you know the other scents?  
_After taking a deep breath I went into full panic mode.  
_It's Isaac and Scott.  
_I pushed myself harder I could hear the pack coming up close behind me. As I got closer I noticed there were a few others with them but not people I know. I reached them just in time to see the vampire bite Isaac. I lunged at the vampire knocking him away from Isaac. The vampire got back up and took off. I heard him mumble something about wolves not supposed to be this far south. I quickly phased and dressed. I had just pushed Scott and the others out of the way as my pack came into the small clearing we were in.  
"Leah, Collin, Brady. I want that vampire brought back here alive. Seth go get Carlisle we are going to need him. Embry stay with me."  
My attention was pulled away from any complaints my pack may have had by Isaac's screams.  
"Bryanne tell me what the hell is going on."  
"Now's not the time Scott. I promise I will tell you everything later. Right now Isaac needs medical attention."  
"He will heal on his own."  
"Normally yes, but this time he won't."  
I touched the bite mark on Isaac's neck and then touched the small amount of blood to my tongue.  
"Embry do you remember what Edward taught us about blood types?"  
"Yeah, but why is that important?"  
"I need you to go to the local hospital and get blood. Three of the rarest. If not the most universal. The medical card is in the safe at home."  
I was quickly running out of time.  
"Scott do you have a phone?"  
He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put it on speaker as I called Carlisle.  
"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen. "  
"Grandpa it's Rye. I don't have a lot of time to talk. Have you found out what effects venom can have on me?"  
"Not yet I haven't finished the trials."  
"I hate to say this then, but you are about to get a full medical case study. I don't have time to explain. Seth is on his way to meet you, just please try to hurry."  
"Alright, I'll call your parents they are still in La Push."  
I hung up the phone taking a deep breath as Isaac screamed again in pain. I had no other choice he is my imprint and my job was to protect him and I was failing. I slowly lowered my lips to the bite on his neck. I began to suck the venom from his blood. At first I spit it out once I had a mouth full but it was taking too much time. I had to swallow the rest. Shortly after his blood was clean Embry came back.  
"Rye I got you what I could."  
"Very good."  
As it set up an IV for Isaac I started to feel the burn from the venom running through my body. Before long everything went black and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up later in a hospital bed with a dark haired woman hovering over me. I glanced around the room; it was a real hospital room. I began to panic there is no way I could be here. The doctors and nurses would surly discover that I'm not human. Especially this one that is hovering over me.  
"It's alright Rye relax."  
Embry, how could he let them bring me here? Idiot. I turned my head in the direction of his voice to glare at him.  
"Don't look at me like that. Carlisle talked to her it's alright. He was afraid he wouldn't make it in time since you passed out."  
"Oh, good she's awake. I can take her temperature now. I'll be right back."  
With that the woman that was hovering over me left the room.  
"Don't worry she knows about me and Isaac."  
I turned to the opposite side of the room where Scott was stood next to Isaac in a bed. As I looked at Scott I could see resemblance between him and the woman that had been hovering over me. Then I remembered when he had had dinner at my hose he told me his mom was one of the head nurses at the hospital.  
"So, what you're saying is that she is good with weird?"  
"If you mean that unusual things don't freak her out too much then yes."  
"Good, then she won't have a heart attract when she reads the thermometer that she just went to get."  
"Why's that?"  
I didn't get to answer Scott's question because his mom rushed back into the room and quickly took my temperature.  
"Oh my god, you have a high fever!"  
"What is it?"  
"105"  
"Not to freak you out or anything but that is actually low. My normal temperature is 108."  
"There is no possible way you could be alive if that were the case."  
"Take Embry's temperature."  
A few moments later Brady cam bursting through the door. I'm sure he broke the lock on the door. Everyone on the room jumped at his entrance and even Isaac woke up. He then proceeded to fly across the room and start checking me over. My parents and Grandpa Carlisle came in the room after Brady. My mom grabbed Brady by the back of his shirt collar to pull him out of the way. Only to start checking me over in the same way he had been.  
"Bryanne Marie Black, what were you thinking. Venom could kill you, you are half wolf."  
I mumbled low enough that I hoped only she could hear.  
"It was my imprint that had been bit."  
"Imprint!?"  
I looked over at my dad who was looking at the floor sheepishly. So he didn't tell her that I had an imprint. I was receiving strange looks from Melissa (Scott's mom), Scott and Isaac.  
"Can we talk about this later?"  
"No, we will talk about this right now?"  
I sighed.  
"Well, then everyone has to be patient and hear the whole story."  
"Fine."  
I looked at my dad questioningly. He nod at me to say it was alright to tell the whole story. For the beginning I turned in the bed to face Melissa, Scott and Isaac. Carlisle started to do test on me while I talked.  
"Alright well first off you should know that I am half Quileute Indian. The Quileutes believe that we descended from wolves. Long ago our ancestors used the spirit of the wolves to defeat our enemies. When the warriors used the spirits they would transform into wolves. One day a strange cold man came across of the tribe, he attack some of the tribe. The spirit warriors were the only ones in the tribe that were able to defeat him. Only there razor sharp teeth could cut through his flesh, though the only true way to kill his was to burn the pieces. Over time many of the tribes enemies have disappeared but one remains, the cold ones. When one is near the magic of the spirit warriors awakens and we once again become wolves to protect the tribe. However only those that are direct descends of the first spirit warriors become wolves."

I paused waiting for what I just said to sink in to those around me.

"What are the cold ones?"

It was Isaac who asked the question I could see on all of their faces. I look to Carlisle to know if I should continue. When he nodded to me, I continued.

"Cold ones are vampires, but not all of us are the same though. You see I am also half vampire."

"Wait, Wait, Wait, you mean like human blood drinking vampires?"

I turned to face Stiles who has just come into the room as I started to talk about being Quileute.

"Yes and No, many vampires do drink human blood but not all of us do. The one that attacked Isaac does, my family however doesn't. We are what we call vegetarian vampires. Instead of drinking the blood of a human we drink the blood of animals such as deer. Vampires that drink the blood of a human have ruby red eyes, but vampires that drink the blood of animals have gold eyes. However both have black eyes when they need to hunt and newborns of both have crimson eyes."

"Your eyes were green and now they are almost a reddish brown."

I looked up and my eyes were met with the shining topaz eyes of my grandfather Edward. I hadn't even heard him come into to room. I immediately dropped my gaze to the floor, I didn't want to see this disappointment in his eyes.

"Rye has green eyes because she is only part vampire. Just like her mom Renesmee here has Chocolate brown eyes because she is only half vampire. Rye's eyes are currently reddish brown because she did something very noble. She drank the blood of a human to save his life. Bryanne drank only enough of Isaac's blood to save his life. She removed the blood from his body that had been poisoned by the venom of the vampire that bit him. She did so to save him without knowing to possible risks that the venom could have had on her."

As Grandpa Edward said the word noble he lifted my chin with his fingers to look into my eyes.

"Don't worry my dear once you hunt they will return to normal once again. Now before Rye explains what an imprint is like I know you all are still wondering about I think it is Scott or Isaac's turn to explain something."

I looked but at my grandfather, I may be able to block things out of my mind from my dad and pack but nothing gets past my mindreading grandfather.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt it's not like you guys will freak out because we aren't really human either. Isaac and I are werewolves. We can change when we want but we do change at the sight of the full moon."

I smiled to myself I knew they weren't human and I knew they were some type of wolf. I felt at ease once I knew what they were.

"Alright well I guess it's my turn again then. The Quileute wolves have this thing known as imprinting. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their sole mate. A wolf will be anything their imprint needs them to be whether it be a protector, brother or sister, best friend or even a lover. They will be what ever it is that is needed by the imprint. If they are told they are unneeded then they will leave. A wolf can't live without their imprint and will do what ever is necessary for the imprint to be happy. It was once thought that imprints were rare but many in our pack have them. It is believed that the imprints make our pack stronger."

"So, you have an imprint?"

"Yes, Isaac I do have an imprint. You are my imprint."

* * *

**Thanks to those of you that have reviewed. Please let me know how you think Jake will react to the news that Rye's imprint is a werewolf. And how will Isaac react to being an imprint. **


End file.
